Fire and Water
by TCOranger
Summary: A girl was turned into a Pokemon and befriended a Pokemon that seemed opposite of her. Their friendship seems forbidden and unheard of, but they still become partners in their quest of the mystery dungeons. But will their friendship turn into more?
1. A New Me

I heard voices around me arguing I have no idea what it going on. I sit up and feel the rough sand beneath me. As I groan all of the voices become silent.

I open my eyes. Surrounding me were the bickering people I heard, except they weren't people, they were Pokémon!

I gasp," What? Huh? Wait, this dream feels so real." One of the Pokémon, a Gardevoir, burst out laughing as do the rest of the Pokémon.

"A dream! She thinks it is all a dream! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the Gardevoir exclaimed.

"It was Charmander here who found you. You don't remember anything young Totodile?" asked a Gorgeist.

"Wait a Totodile? Ha- you must be making a mistake. I am a human, not a Pokémon!" I exclaimed hurriedly. "No, I guarantee you are a Totodile," said the Gorgeist. Then, two other Pokémon stepped into the ring of Pokémon surrounding me.

The two Pokémon were a Marrowak and a Kangaskhan. "So, a Totodile, eh, not too bad looking either," said the Marrowak. "Now Marrowak, stop flirting it's time to discover her clan," said Kangaskhan. I started blushing.

"Um, excuse me, but what are the clans and the test?" I asked. "Well, for many years the Dark clan and Light clan have kept peace in the Pokémon world for they do control the elements of dark and light. If dark and light ever mix, it would create chaos and unbalance. We try to get more and more Pokémon to join since both clans are rival mystery dungeon teams as well," explained Kangaskhan.

"Oh, and the test is?" I asked again. "The test, well, is a test to see which clan you are in." "Oh, okay," I said," when my test and what is it?" Marrowak chuckled at my curiosity, "Whenever you are ready. The test is always different for every Pokémon."

"Give me one night here and I will be ready at dawn," I said. "Charmander show this Totodile to her house she will be staying in," said Kangaskhan. The little orange lizard Pokémon stepped into the ring of Pokémon.

'_He seems kinda nice_,' I thought to myself. "So, um, Charmander…what clan are you in?" I asked. "I'm in the Light clan for my positivity, my determination, and my creativity," he said proudly," I am also brave, but that is a quality of the Dark clan."

'_Huh, well_ _I will find out tomorrow which clan I am in. Right now, Charmander is my only friend, but he will be a good one,'_ I thought happily to myself. "So Charmander, you were the one who found me on the beach?" I asked.

"Yep, I saw you lying there in the sand and saw you unconscious, so, I went to get help," he said. "We are friends right? Because without you, I wouldn't be here," I stated. "Well….it depends on your clan," Charmander sighed.

I stopped walking. "What do you mean it 'depends on my clan'?" Charmander sat down. "Like Leader Kangaskhan said, if Light and Dark mix, it creates horrible chaos and destruction." We stopped talking from there and soon got to where I was staying for the night.

The next morning I woke up to find myself in a dark forest. _'Huh, this must have been a dream,'_ I thought. Then, a flash of light in the sky caught my attention descending from the sky was Primal Rayquaza

coming straight at me!


	2. The Chaos Pokemon

I run as fast as my legs could take me. I thought this dream was over, but it has turned into a nightmare! Then, I knew….I must be brave if I was to survive this. I turned around to face the giant flying serpent. I leapt up and used ice fang on the Primal Rayquaza doing a good amount of damage.

"Yes!" I exclaimed due to my strength against the serpent. I started forming a nice plan to face off against Primal Rayquaza and I saw an exit.

I tore through the trees rushing to get to the exit. The small gap through the trees is too small for the Rayquaza to fit through, so, it would buy me some time to either find a hiding spot or if I do have to battle it, it will be easier.

I am almost there when I hear a yell for help, but I am so close to the entrance. I know what I need to do. I must save that person from Rayquaza.

Nothing will stop me from getting there because I know who it belongs to. Charmander. "I'm coming Charmander!" I yell ,"Just keep on yelling." As I start sprinting toward the sound of his voice Primal Rayquaza comes tearing through the trees.

I have no choice but to battle Rayquaza. I leap off a fallen tree and use dragon claw followed by a thunder fang. Nothing will stop me from getting to Charmander he is my only friend in the Pokémon world. I keep using attack after attack and soon Rayquaza falls to the ground fainted.

I keep running even though I am highly exhausted and at a loss of HP from the battle. There up ahead was a clearing with one lone tree in the center with Charmander caught up in a vine. I use scratch on the vine and set Charmander free. Since I did come and help him, I lost the only way I saw out. "Do you happen to know any ways out?" I asked. "No," he responded. "Wait, why did I wake up in this forest and why were you here?" I questioned.

"This was your test," he said. "Oh," I said," Well we can follow the path of broken branches I made to find the exit." Once we followed my path we soon found our way out.

"Man, she sure is something," Charmander whispered to himself. Once Charmander and I got out of the forest we made our way to our homes since it was night out. "The test took all day!" I exclaimed. "Ha! Yeah, well goodnight Totodile," said Charmander.

The next morning I was well rested and excited to find out my test results. I really wanted to be in the Light clan with Charmander. Once I got to the beach where we were to meet, I saw Kangaskhan and her Light clan and Marrowak and his Dark clan.

I could already tell on their faces that something was wrong. Both clans started to back away from me. "Hey-guys what's wrong….." I said. Everyone looked away fearfully. I didn't understand.

"I am afraid we have some…disturbing news," said Marrowak. "Well honestly, probably worse than disturbing," said Kangaskhan. I looked around worried until my eyes met Charmander's, but he looked away sadly.

"There is a fusion in your genes you are a Light clan member and a Dark clan member," said Kangaskhan. "Wait, I don't understand," I said confused.

"You are the Chaos Pokémon, if we ever think of befriending you, helping you, or even let you into any of our clans, the Pokémon world will be destroyed!" yelled Charmander angrily ,"Totodile, you represent chaos of the Chaos clan while the Dark clan represents dark and evil and the Light clan represents light and good!"

Charmander ran away sobbing. I was about to follow him, but Marrowak stopped me. "Totodile, go pack your things I am sorry to say, but you are no longer welcome here," he said solemnly. Now I have nowhere to go, no friends, and no supplies since I have nothing to pack.

I started to head up the dusty roads crying. _'What will I do?'_ I thought. Then, I heard someone coming up behind me. It was a hooded figure.

"Meet me at the tree tonight," it said. I turn around to think and I turn to face it with my answer, but it had already left. _'I guess I will find out whatever or whoever that was at the tree tonight,'_ I thought.

I walk into the deep, black forest. First, I need to find shelter and it has to be close to the tree I found Charmander at during my test. Once I finally found it I search around it but found no sort of shelter.

Then I had an idea, I found a good sized bush and dug underneath it digging till I had a small room. I covered the entrance with leaves, sticks, and dirt. Then I found some sticks and soft grass and leaves. By the time I was done it was almost night time I had made a bed and fire. Also, earlier I had gone looking for some food and water, but found nothing.

So far things were ok. At least I had a bed, shelter, and warmth, but I was parched and starving. Although I still have a mysterious cloaked figure to meet.

I waited there patiently for it to arrive, but nothing stirred in the darkness. I wondered if anything was going to show up, but then it appeared. "Who are you?" I asked. "That is a question that will not be answered," it replied ominously. Then quickly, it fled into the forest leaving behind a small sack with berries and water in it. _'Who was that?' _I wondered.

The next few months the days passed in a blur and soon it was winter. The cloaked figure came daily at the evenings and occasionally stopped by to talk. Even though I had company my thoughts still wander to Charmander. I miss him more than anything.

I lived peacefully in Primal Rayquaza's forest. Now that he and I aren't doing the test, we have become friends. He has helped me find supplies and keeps me company. It hasn't been that hard to survive as the chaos Pokémon, but I started saying that that too soon.

"The stream has run dry?!" I yelled, surprised. "I am afraid so, Miss Totodile," Rayquaza said. _'Where am I going to get my water now?' _I thought. I did a sigh of relief," I still have my friend the cloaked figure to bring me supplies."

The next day I witnessed Rayquaza being caught by a Pokémon trainer by the name of Lance. At least I got to say goodbye. I had tried so hard to save him, but I failed. Later that evening I met with the cloaked figure again.

"Hello again, Totodile," It said. "Hello 'It'," I said back," not meaning to be greedy, but did you bring supplies? I am really short." "Yes, I did," It answered. And It was about to give them to me when we heard humans voices.

They were cutting all of the berry trees for Poképuffs! "NO!" I cried. The berries were the only source of the Pokémon in the forests food. It and I tried to stop the men, but there were too many scared Pokémon and too many men. Now, without Rayquaza, food, and water in the forest I needed Charmander more than ever.

When I was about to go to my home, I found it trampled by the wild Pokémon who were stampeding from the men. Without everything I needed I lay down on the hard ground and cried myself to sleep entirely forgetting about my friend the cloaked figure, It.

For three months all I saw was black. I knew I went to sleep, but my body won't wake up. When I went to sleep I felt warmth then ice.

I wake up in the break of dawn. I don't realize it at first, but I am in a shelter of some sort with food and water next to the bed. "Totodile!" I hear someone yell happily. I groan as I sit up not knowing I am being hugged by Charmander.

"Charmander!?" I say happily with tears coming down my cheeks. "Totodile, I thought I lost you! You rolled into the sea during winter time. I have stayed here taking care of you!" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

We don't let go for a few moments afraid that one of us will slip away and leave the other behind. "I missed you so much," I said. "Why? When I visited you each evening," he said. Then it dawned on me. He was the cloaked figure that helped me!

"Charmander, let's run away together, form a clan of our own," I said. "What!? That is crazy! I mean…..ugh I don't know," he said," what if the prophecy is true?"

"It is your choice. When I didn't think I had you here with me….I couldn't stand another day. Though with you here now, with me, I feel more content than ever," I said.

"Fine, let's do it, you are my best friend. I wouldn't be able to be happy again without you," he said. First, we both knew we had to get materials and supplies.

"Charmander, you make a map of the Pokémon world and gather firewood and get household supplies from in here, okay?" I commanded. "Yes ma'am," he said.

I started to get to work on gathering food and water from outside the forest. A few days later, we had enough food to last us a few month long journey.

We looked at the map to find a suitable city to go to and a safe route to get there. "What about Post Town?" Charmander asked. "Sure! We can follow this trail to get there," I said. "You and I make a pretty great team, don't we Totodile?" Charmander said. _'Yes, we're a good team together,'_ I thought. I nodded.

This was going to be the start of something wonderful.


	3. Post Town

We have finally left for post town. "Hey, Charmander…..What happens if Pokémon there recognize us or if there are problems with the clans?" I asked. "Well, I don't know. Maybe say that we aren't who the clans think we are," he answered back.

'_That is probably the best chance we got,' _I thought. As we continued to walk up the steep incline of the hill neither of us had said a word. It has been continuously been growing awkward between us since we don't have much to talk about. "So, um, Totodile, what is your favorite color?" Charmander asked.

"Well I like turquoise, like my shiny forms color, but I also like reddish colors too," I said," What is yours?"

"I like gold or orange," he answered politely. Another moment of awkward silence. "So how much longer till Post Town?" I wondered. "Hmm according to the map, about another day, so, we will be arriving there at around the afternoon tomorrow," he replied.

'_Another day for camping… I should ask him soon. Hmmm, I wonder what he is thinking now," _I wondered, lost my own thoughts.

-POV_CHARMANDER-

"Uhhhh, Totodile, can I tell you something?" I asked. "Yeah! Of course! You're my best friend you can tell me anything!" Totodile said unfocused. '_Right, best friend,'_ I thought. "Never mind," I said all too quickly. '_Man, I'll never be able to tell her,'_ I thought sadly.

When she went it the coma, I was losing my mind.

I don't know what I would do without her. She means the world to me, but how do I tell her that. She may not like me back and then our friendship could be ruined. What do I do?

-POV_TOTODILE-

Soon after a while of waiting, the sun started sinking below the horizon and it was time to set up camp for the night. Charmander started a fire and I made our beds out of grasses. While we started up an argument on which legendary is better (Mewtwo all the way!) we heard other Pokémon which silences Charmander and I.

"IT'S THIS WAY!" one of them yelled," I see a light this way!" "There may be other Pokémon with campfires by Mama Raichu's," the other one said. The two Pokémon stumbled into our campsite. They were only a Chikorita and a Treecko.

"Oh, um, sorry to intrude," said the Chikorita who was staring at Charmander who notice her liking toward him said," You guys are welcome to stay with us for the night." I honestly, felt uncomfortable. The Treecko was watching me and his gaze was piercing, yet, it had some sort of strange comfort to it.

"Don't mind if I do," he said making himself comfortable in his own grass bed next to mine. I shifted away a tad bit. Soon all of us were in one, big conversation. It turns out they are a mystery dungeon team heading to the guild in Post Town.

-POV_CHARMANDER-

I mean, it isn't that I don't like Chikorita, I am just kinda interested in…. others right now. I mean Chikorita seems nice and pretty, but still, there's others. And that Treeko better watch his back, he is getting too friendly with Totodile.

Later, soon we all had to get our rest since tomorrow was going to be a big day, heading to Post Town and all. The first thing we did when we woke up was pack up, then we got moving and on the road again. Chikorita was by my side the ENTIRE time.

I didn't get to keep an eye on that Treeko guy, but from what I saw, he and Totodile were just talking.

Something about these two Pokémon was off, I couldn't figure it out, but hmmmmmm….

-Totodile_POV-

"So Treecko, were do you live?" I asked. "Well, I live up in the mountains with my friend Chikorita in our hut, there are tons of mystery dungeons up there to explore," he answered. Treecko and I talked all the way to Post Town. He seemed pretty curious about me, too curious for comfort.

After 3 long days we finally made it to Post Town. "So what are you guys gonna do in Post Town?" asked Chikorita. "Why do you ask?" said Charmander. "Just wondering," she said.

"We are going to form a rescue team here," I said suspiciously. "Can we join!" said Treecko rather too quickly. _'Hmmmm they already have a team,' _I thought. I was as if Chikorita read my mind ", We lied, we really don't have a rescue team it was a cover of why we were truly coming here."

She looked at Treecko expectantly. "Oh, yes we came here looking for our parents, they left us long ago, Chikorita and I are siblings," he said shamefully. _'Likely story,' _I thought. Charmander said," Fine, but don't get in our way."

I swear when I turned around I saw that Chikorita smirk, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Soon though, we found the inn and stayed there for the night.

-Charmanders_POV-

Then it was finally morning and Totodile and I were awake before Treecko and Chikorita. We left them a note saying that we were going questing so that they were able to sleep in.

We went and signed up and had some friendly Pokémon build Totodile, Chikorita, Treecko and I a house. Next, we went and signed up our team as the Infinity team. Totodile and I got our first request from a lost Riolu.

In Dark Lagoon:

"Come on Charmander!" Totodile yelled. We fought plenty of Tangela, Lotad, Lombre, Mudkips, and others. Totodile and I were breathing heavy and exhausted, we were one more floor away, but we couldn't see through the fog.

Totodile used brick break on what was making the fog. An Articuno! "Charmander!" Totodile yelled. I used flamethrower on the Articuno.

After about an hour after nonstop battling the Articuno fell to the ground, defeated.

"You two have bested me, you may pass, but if you need me I can be a useful ally," Articuno said. I looked at Totodile and she looked at me, we came to a silent agreement. "Articuno, you can join our team," said Totodile.

We sent Articuno to Post Town with our badge.

-Totodile_POV-

We went up the stairs to the highest level of Dark Lagoon and Riolu was sitting up there alone and scared. "Sorry for wasting your time in trying to find me," he said," It's just, I have always wanted to be in a rescue team."

I thought about it and without asking Charmander I blurted," Why don't you join our team!" I took a quick glance at Charmander and he did look mad, but I can deal with him later.

"Really?" said the Riolu. I nodded. Riolu nodded and we teleported him to our base in Post Town. "He is too weak Totodile! Riolu will get DEMOLISHED!" Charmander yelled. "He will get stronger with us, Charmander. Plus, we are making his dream come true," I answered calmly.

Charmander sighed," I hope she's right." We made our way back and we went to the inn where Chikorita and Treecko were. They were in there talking.

"We should do exterminate her and bring Charmander back soon," Treecko whispered. "I know they are suspicious, but let's take from them first," said Chikorita. "No, that Totodile needs to be taken care of, eliminated, destroyed!" yelled Treecko.

"I get that that is our job, but this doesn't feel right," said Chikorita. "Well you know what them two clans said, if Charmander and Totodile are friends, it upsets the balance of the Pokémon world and we are all destroyed!" said Treecko. "Fine, let's do our spy job and get this over with," said Chikorita sadly.

"I know it isn't right to…. eliminate Totodile and take Charmander back to the clans, but it's what we have to do," said Treecko," Let's get this over with."


End file.
